the daughter
by GARwrittin
Summary: The daughter lost and in pain tries to find her way back to the Doctor, her father. Along with TARDIS TOO and her companions she travels world after world in search of the Doctor. please read!
1. Chapter 1

summary, The Doctor's and River Song's child. The daughter has been separated from her parents. follow her as she finds her way back to them on The TARDIS Too.

* * *

** The Daughter**

'' Dad?'' Dad! DAD!

''Daughter just hold on''

''Doctor you have to save her'''

''what do you think I am doing''

the doctor tries getting close to his daughter without getting sucked into the giant black hole.

Daughter loses her grip on the giant hunk of rock she was on.

''DAAAAAAAAD''

''Daughter'' song and the doctor scream

The doctor thinks quickly and grabs an object from the chest and throws it at Daughter. Daughter catches it.

''use it, the shield will protect you from being crushed and it will led you to the TARDIS Too it will also help you find your way back to us.

''And you better survive!''

Daughter grins back to her parents.

Daughter looks at the round looking amulet and touches the glowing blue gem in the middle of the amulet and a sphere wraps around her. As it closes completely she enters the black hole. first there was complete silence and endless darkness then pain extreme pain all over her body. every bone in her body snapped or crunched. Daughter coughed out blood.

''doctor''she whispered before blacking out.

* * *

**AU how do you do my dearest readers this is my first fanfic. i had a sudden if he had a time lady daughter moment and decicded to write this story. please review and tell me if it;s any good so i know weather to redo or stop writting these **

_p.s ideas accepted _


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to give thanks to Eliza Spootkitten for being my first reviewer. um this is my second chapter so hope ya like it.**

* * *

**chapter 2**

** oh bloody hell no**

**The first thing daughter felt as she regained consciousness was pain and cringed. Daughter then tried to sit up but her body ached as she tried.**

**owww! **

**''hey are you okay'' someone said**

**daughter looked up and saw a young girl with long white hair and blue eyes.**

**the girl had her hand out for daughter to grab. daughter took her hand and stood up with a groan.**

**then she took a proper look around her and her eyes widened in shock.**

**''where the bloody hell am i''**

**all around there was ruble, fallen buildings,fires,explosions, and screams.**

**everything was in ruins and the sky was red and filled with ash.**

**''new York silly where else''the girl said**

**''no i mean what happened!''**

**''the nuclar world war 2 of course, where have you been''the girl asked ''oh no, don't tell me you lost your memory!''**

**''No i'm all right'' daughter said as she took a step forward and winced ''okay maybe not all right''**

**daughter felt her legs give away and the girl caught her quickly.**

**''woah there, you must of taken quit a hit''**

**''what do you mean''daughter asked**

**''well i was out here scavenging for food when there was a flash of light ,then the whole ground shook and for half a mile everything was destroyed after the shaking stopped i came to look and saw you just lying there, i was pretty sure you was dead but then i heard you moan and here you are'' **

**daughter stared at the strange girl who was smiling at her like she hadn't a care in the world and laughed. she liked these strange girl.**

** daughter stopped laughing and started coughing. when she stopped she gasped. why hadn't she thought about these before how the hell had she survived without a single bone in a wrong position. she grabbed the girl by the shoulders.**

**''Quick what's your name strange haired girl''Daughter asked**

**''my name is Callip Bridge''she replied'' what's yours''**

**okay Callip i'm the daughter now i want you to tell me every thing that is going on because i am not from around here, but first things first, am i ginger?''**

**''huh?'' **

* * *

**okay second chapter out finally and all those wondering about the name of daughter be patient there is a reason for that. thanks for reading i might not be able to get the chapters out fast cause i got school from 5 am to 3 pm so im kinda tired when bi get home**


End file.
